Previously, many types of tools have been used endeavoring to assist the mechanic in rebuilding an automatic transmission. Specific hand tools are in common use for a given application, with many available from the original automobile manufacturer or transmission manufacturer. Simple hand tools have also been utilized, however, many assemblies within an automatic transmission utilize springs that are compressed simultaneously while retained with snap rings, making this procedure tedious and difficult. A search of prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,494,289 Matsuura Jan. 22, 1985 3,871,055 Dail Mar. 18, 1975 3,099,875 Lelis Aug. 6, 1963 ______________________________________
Matsuura teaches a tool specifically adapted for subassembly of automobile front or rear suspension systems, known as the MacPherson type having a strut formed by a lower tube. The strut includes a built-in shock absorber with part of a piston projecting upward from the strut. A coil spring is mounted compressibly around the strut with the subassembly combined separately as a unit, then mounted into the vehicle. The power to compress the coil spring is furnished by a reversable electric motor connected to a drive pulley through an electromagnetic clutch. A clamping mechanism having push-down fingers are adjustably connected to the corresponding compressor arms so as to allow independent adjustment of the fingers to assure complete contact with the spring. The device is mounted on a base that sits on the floor with drive belts connected to pulleys and a threaded shaft providing the linear thrust for the spring compression.
Dail utilizes a foot actuated press to engage a pressable portion of the seal assembly, or a pump, in an automatic transmission during major repairs or an overhaul. An object of Dails invention is to provide a foot actuated press that enables the operator to initiate the pressing operation against a workpiece by using only one of his feet, leaving his hands free to do other work about the workpiece. This single tool provides the capabilities of breaking down and reassembling a conventional automatic transmission clutch assembly, an integral clutch assembly, and an automatic transmission clutch assembly having a drive shaft associated therewith and extending therefrom. This invention is designed to be located on the floor of a service or shop area. The workpiece engager of the invention consists of a U-shaped structure assuming an inadverted position against a transverse base having a central opening therein. A series of workpiece engagers are employed, each having a particular distance between the legs to accommodate various workpieces.
Lelis employes a stand having a table on a frame with a rod disposed through the table with a foot lever underneath to raise and lower the actuating rod. A flanged work member is supplied on the rod above the table to accommodate varying heights of equipment to be assembled. A plurality of plates are provided for the various workpieces and centering tools, adapters and work members are included for assembling many types of automotive units. The foot lever is extendable and exhibits a detent action so as to permit the application, through a lever and link system, of at least two different operating forces applying a mechanical advantage to the actuating rod.
It will be noted that prior art is aware of the problem of spring compression in overhauling automotive transmissions and has attempted to obtain a solution by the utilization of large pedestal mounted devices, some using foot levers, others electrical motors, for clamping action required with spring loaded subassemblies.